Take Me Away
by writingrox12
Summary: How can one party ruin so much so quickly?
1. Here It Goes

This is my first Hannah Montana fiction and its really out of wack. So not Disney Channel material.

This is a strong T rating, pretty close to M. If the word sex makes you go 'teehee, teehee' don't read this fic.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Uh, moron!" Miley Stewart muttered as she smacked herself in the forhead repeatedly. 

"Miles, get out of the bathroom! When a guy's gotta pee, a guy's gotta pee, come on!" Jackson's voice whined from outside the bathroom door.

Miley looked up at the door from her seat on the toilet and she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I'll be out in a minute! Hold on!" Miley called as she stood up from the side of the bath tub and walked over to the mirror. "How could you be so completely irresponsible and stupid!" she whispered to her reflection which wore a pair of large, tired eyes and tear stained cheeks. She turned and walked out of the room and past Jackson, accidently bumping into him in the process.

"Grumpy much?"

"Shut up!" Miley snapped as she stomped up the stairs into her room.

Once in the domains of her silent bedroom, she slammed the door and flipped the radio on. Not only was this going to ruin her career, but it was also going to ruin her life. How could she have been so flipping stupid! First of all the drinking thing was the most idiotic thing she could have done, and then she just had to go one step further. Why didn't she just leave when her gut had told her to? None of this would have happened and she'd be completely fine now. But no. She just had to be a complete and total moron about it and stay.

"God, you're stupid!" she muttered.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" a voice from behind the door said.

Miley whirled around and opened the door to see Jackson standing there, looking down at the empty box of a pregnancy test. Miley snatched it. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie, he already knew. But she didn't want to admit it to him, her older brother. She looked at the floor sadly.

"How did you know?" she asked after a few silent moments.

"You've been throwing up for a week, you're grumpy as hell, and you've been eating pickles. You hate pickles." he added at the strange look Miley gave him.

"Come in." she said, stepping out of the way.

Jackson walked into the room and Miley closed her door, leaning against it.

"Who did it?" Jackson asked.

Miley looked down, ashamed once again.

"Miles, come on, you can tell me. I'm not going to shun him or you." Jackson said, holding his sister's shoulders softly.

Miley gestured to a picture of her and a friend and Jackson muttered something along the lines of "Holy fuck." He looked back to Miley.

"Oliver?" he asked incredulously.

Miley nodded and wiped a tear. Jackson hugged her and she hugged back as she cried softly into his shoulder. He was whispering things. It'll be okay, nothing bad will happen, everythings going to be fine, don't worry, you'll be fine. Miley just cried harder. She didn't believe him, no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't. She ruined her life completely. No one was going to go to a pregnant teen's concerts, no one was going to buy a pregnant teen's albums. She was screwed. And not to mention what Oliver was going to say. Or Lily.

"Or Daddy..." she whispered at the thought of the look on her father's face when she told him his baby girl was expecting a baby.

"Miles, don't worry. We'll get things figured out." Jackson said with a nod. "But first things first." he said, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "You've gotta go to Oliver's house and tell him. He needs to know."

Miley nodded.

"I know." she sniffed. "I just...I don't know what he's going to do. I'm scared to think of what he's going to do." she stifled a sob.

"I know, but you still have to tell him. I mean, he did kind of help in the making." Jackson said.

Miley sighed and leaned back against the door. She knew that she had to tell Oliver, and she had to tell Lily too. If anyone would give her support, it would be Lily. And Miley needed to talk to Oliver anyways, she hadn't spoken to him in almost a month. The big start of summer bash had turned into more of a party than any of the teens had been expecting. Someone's older brother had bought a bunch of beer and given it to them all. Well, you can probobly guess what happened then. Miley and Oliver ingested a bit much and before you knew it, they were in some random bedroom making out, and then they were going at it. Miley was ashamed of herself. Oliver was one her bestfriends and she'd let him see her like that. For a month, she'd tried to decide if she even had feelings for Oliver, but she'd come to the conclusion that it was just the alcohol and she probably would have ended up with anyone. She supposed that if anyone at that party, she was glad that it had been Oliver.

"I'll go over right now," Miley decided aloud.

Jackson nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay...Do you want me to go with you? Moral support or whatever." he shrugged.

"No, no..." Miley said, shaking her head. "I need to do this alone." she nodded, throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

Jackson left so Miley could change out of her pajamas and into jeans and a blue blouse with a white tank-top underneath. She shook her head at her reflection and headed out the door, down the stairs, and to Oliver's house.

* * *

"YOU AND MILEY DID _WHAT_?!" Lily Trescot screamed. 

"Lily! Shhhh! You said you wouldn't freak out!" Oliver Oaken objected, thanking the Lord his mother wasn't home to hear Lily's outburst.

"I'm sorry, but I'm...I'm...I'm _shocked_!" Lily declared. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that my two bestfriends got drunk and had sex at a stupid party! I don't what upsets me more...The fact that you guys actually stayed when they brought the beer, or the fact that you guys both drank _so_ much, you didn't know who you were screwing!" Lily said venomously.

"You don't think I haven't beat myself up enough over all of that? I mean...Miley was my first and I don't even like her as more than a friend. Not to mention, I can barely remember what happened. We were both so disoriented." he added with a sigh.

"Have you talked to Miley since then?" Lily asked.

When Oliver looked at the floor uncomfortably, Lily sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." she said with a nod.

"Yeah, we haven't talked." Oliver whispered.

"Um, hello! She probably thinks you hate her by now! It's been like, a month since that stupid party!" Lily screamed, smacking Oliver in the shoulder.

"I know, I know! I just don't know what to say to her! I can't exactly say 'Hi Miley, how are you, how you been, whatcha been thinking since we had sex', now can I?!" he yelled back.

"NO! Ofcourse you can't say that, what are you, stupid?" Lily gasped.

"Lily, I was joking!"

There was a knock downstairs on the door. Oliver glanced at Lily and then walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door.

"Who is it?" he asked, in case it was his mom testing to see if he knew the 'home-alone safety rules'.

"Oliver, it's Miley. I...I need to talk to you." Miley's shakey voice replied.

Oliver flung the door open to see Miley standing there, her eyes red and puffy. She'd been crying, that much was obvious. She looked up at him with those big, sad brown eyes. He wanted to melt.

"Come in, Miley." he said after clearing his throat.

She stepped in past him. For some reason, his house didn't seem as inviting as it always had. The cat figurines and posters weren't as cute and friendly as they once had been. She turned around to see Oliver standing there.

"So, what-"

"How have-"

The both began at the same time. Miley stopped with a nervous smile and Oliver chuckled.

"I'm...Um...I'm sorry...About what happened at...at the party." Oliver said, looking at the ground.

"Me too." Miley whispered, wishing that apoligizing was the only thing she'd come here for. "Oliver, we need to talk." Miley said after a long sigh.

"Um...Okay." Oliver said, gesturing to the couch. "Do you want anything to eat? Or soda or something?" he asked as they sat down accross from eachother.

"No, no, no, I'll just throw it up." Miley said, shaking her head.

"You have some stomach bug?" Oliver asked concernedly.

"I wish," Miley muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"On second thought, can I have some water?" Miley asked.

"Sure," Oliver nodded, standing up and heading towards his kitchen.

Miley sighed, physcologically preparing herself for what was about to happen. She heard steps coming down the stairs and looked over, happy to see Lily.

"Miley!" Lily declared with a relieved grin.

"Lily! This is great, I need to talk to you." Miley said, standing up and walking over to meet Lily at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's okay, I already know about you and Oliver at the party." Lily nodded.

"Lily, theres more to it than that. Oliver and I didn't...Well, it was stupid but...we didn't use anything." Miley whispered embarassedly.

"Well, its not like you can change that now. It's over. Done. No harm, no foul." Lily shrugged, walking towards the couch.

"Not exactly." Miley said as she followed her best friend.

"Miley, chill, I get it. You didn't use protection! It's fine. It's not like you're pregnant or anything." Lily snorted.

When Miley didn't say anything, only looked at the ground, Lily gasped and stood back up.

"You're pregnant!" Lily nearly screamed.

There was the sound of breaking glass and Miley whirled around to see Oliver standing in the door way from the kitchen to the living room. There was broken glass at his feet and water all over the floor and on his pants.

"What?" he managed.

This was not how Miley pictured things going.

"I'm...I'm preg---pregnant." Miley swallowed.

"Oh my God."


	2. Out of Here

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Every reader makes me smile. And to those of you that don't like the story, reveiw anyways and tell me why!

* * *

"No...No you're not. You can't be...Pregnant girls have babies...Pregnant girls give birth to actually people! Living people! You're not pregnant!" Lilly muttered shaking her head. 

"Are you sure?" Oliver choked out.

Miley nodded as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah...I just took one of those home test things and it came back positive." she said, fiddling with the ring on her pinky.

The three teenagers stood there in silence, all contemplating the news.

My bestfriend is pregnant with my bestfriend's baby, Lily thought. Oh my God...This is bad! This is like...Really bad! They're too young! They can't have a baby, are you kidding?! No! No, this can't happen!

Miley's pregnant. Because of me, Oliver blamed himself. Because I was stupid and I didn't do anything to protect her. Because I got too drunk to realise what I was doing. I'm going to be a dad because of my idiocy. Oh my God, this is one of the worst things I've ever done. I can't believe this.

"What are you going to do?" Lilly whispered, breaking the silence after three or four long minutes.

Miley looked up at Oliver, as if expecting him to have the answer. He simply turned around and walked back into the kitchen for a broom and dust pan to pick up the broken glass. Miley looked at Lilly and shrugged softly.

"I don't know," she said before breaking down into tears for the third time that day.

Lilly rushed over and squeezed Miley tightly.

"Don't cry. You know that when you cry, I cry." Lilly whined as she also started to cry.

"Lilly, I'm so scared. This can't happen. I can't have a baby inside of me...I just can't." she cried into Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly didn't know what to say so she just cried and continued to hug Miley. Lilly was scared too, but not for herself, for Miley and Oliver. What were people going to say? What were they going to do? Nothing like this had ever happened to Lilly in real life. Sure, she'd seen it in movies and heard about it in songs, always wondering what it would be like if it ever did happen. But never, ever had she dreamt that it was going to happen in real life, to one of her bestfriends.

Withouth warning, both Lilly and Miley felt a masculine arm wrap around both their waists and they were both welcomed with Oliver's familiar scent of Adidas calogne. And he was crying too.

They were all scared, they were all sad. None of them knew what to do but stand there in Oliver's living room.

* * *

They were leaving. All three of them. Well, four I guess you could say. 

It was two o'clock in the morning and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were planning on meeting in Miley's garage in fifteen minutes. That was the plan anyways. At the present moment, Miley was standing over her sleeping father having second thoughts.

Maybe he won't react as badly as I think, she thought, biting her lip nervously. Maybe he'll just be scared like me and Oliver are, he might not get mad. Miley closed her eyes as she pictured what could happen.

_Miley sat down accross from her dad and sighed. He looked concerned._

_"Daddy...I have some big news. You might not like it, but you need to hear it because you're my dad." she said._

_"What is it, Bud? You can tell me anything." Robby-Ray nodded._

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OUT! LEAVE! THERES NO WAY YOU'RE LIVING HERE ANYMORE!"_

_"But, Daddy! I'm your daughter! Please! Please, daddy, don't be like this!"_

_"OUT OF MY HOUSE, I SAID!" _

Miley shook her head and opened her eyes. She hated when she did that to herself. Always picturing the scariest thing she could imagine in an already bad situation. She reread the note she'd written and sighed. It would have to do.

**Daddy,**

**Don't freak out. Oliver, Lilly, and I are going to be gone for the summer and part of the school year, but don't worry, we're going to get smart somehow. I'll call you every night just to prove to you that everything is okay. Don't call the police. Tell Jackson not to freak out that his car is missing. I know that none of us can legally drive yet, but Oliver knows all of the back roads from here to Texas. Don't worry!!! We're not going to Texas. I love you so much, Daddy, and I hope you understand.**

**Love, Miley.**

Miley leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her dad's forehead. He grunted and rolled over in response. She wiped a tear off of her cheek as she walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen to put the note by the coffee pot, where she knew her father was sure to see it. He made coffee every morning. She kissed the note, leaving a small lip shaped print in light pink, that way her father would be sure that the note was legitimate and not an abduction or something to that effect. Miley sighed as she walked out the door and towards the garage.

She entered the garage and saw Oliver standing there with a bookbag and a duffle bag, next to Lilly who was standing next to a rolling bookbag and another duffle bag.

"Ready?" Oliver asked Miley.

No. Are you crazy?

"Yeah. Let's go." Miley nodded as she adjusted the large Hannah Montana bag on her shoulder.

Lilly bent over and scooped up her duffle bag with a grunt as Miley unlocked Jackson's car. She popped the trunk and watched as Lily dragged her bags to the back, shoving them in the car with another grunt. Miley walked back but before she could put her bags in, Oliver picked them up and put them in the trunk for her. He smiled slightly and she smiled back nervously. For some reason, she was seeing Oliver in a new light.

"You're sure you can drive?" Lilly asked from the back seat when Miley and Oliver climbed in.

"I'm positive. My uncle takes me out on the back roads all the time. I got this, Lilly, don't worry." Oliver nodded, trying to reasure her.

"Okay...Because I don't want any of us to die. That might be bad."

"Yeah, just a little." Miley replied sarcastically. "You guys both left your parents a note, right? If the cops come looking for one of you, they're going to find all of us." she warned.

"Yeah." Oliver said, starting the car and backing out of the garage.

"Yep. Left it on the T.V. Thats always the first thing my mom does in the morning." Lilly nodded.

Miley sighed. She was still nervous about this whole thing.

This was going to be a long, long ride.

* * *

After two hours of the engine running and the radeo playing, it all of the sudden just stopped. Miley's eyes snapped open and she looked around curiously. She looked over at Oliver with a questioning look, but wasn't confused for very long. It was obvious that he was tired. 

"I need sleep," he mumbled as he reclined the seat back with a snap.

"OW!" Lily screeched from the back as she sat up, rubbing her nose where Oliver's seat had hit her.

"Oh! Sorry, Lilly, I forgot that you were laying there." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need to keep going. We're only like, two hours away from Malibu!" Miley objected.

"Miley, I can't see anything my eyes are so tired. We're in a secluded little field thing, no one is going to find us. We're fine." Oliver said.

Miley sighed but nodded. They weren't going to get very far if they got in a car accident because their only driver couldn't see. Miley put the console up so it wouldn't be in her way and layed down with her head in Oliver's lap. He didn't protest, so he obviously didn't care. She sighed and closed her eyes.

It seemed like only minutes after the seat incident, Lilly could hear whooping and hooting and screaming from somewhere very close.

"Hey, Stephen, you got a light?"

"Right here, man."

"What the--" Lilly whispered sitting up tiredly.

There was a large group of people coming out of the forest. Lilly's eyes widened when one of them spotted the car. She squeaked nervously when three or four of them started walk over.

"Oliver! Miley! Get up!" she whispered frantically, shaking Oliver's shoulder roughly. "Oh Gosh, you guys, get up!" she screamed when they were right up next to the car.

She thanked God the doors were locked.

"Wha---Whats happening?" Oliver muttered groggily as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh my God!" he yelped as he saw someone's face pressed against the driver's side window.

Miley sat up immediatly at the sound of Oliver's yell. She screamed herself and recoiled away from the passenger side, grabbing Oliver's arm, not even realising that she'd done it.

"Looks like we got ourselves a car full of runaways, guys." one of them said.

"How many?" a voice from a distance yelled.

"Three. But they don't have nothin'. Its a bunch a kids."

"I am fifteen, thank you!" Oliver yelled.

"SHUT UP, OLIVER!" Miley and Lilly both screamed.

"Wait, are there girls in there?" a voice laughed.

"Uhh...No...No girls." Miley said, deepening her voice to sound more masculine.

"Yeah...uh...we just have high voices." Lilly added, also deepening hers.

All three of them screeched shrilly as Oliver's door flung open, Oliver and Miley scrambled to the other side.

"Ya know...If you're gonna sleep in a car, ya might wanna make sure all the doors are locked pal." a guy grinned, a ciggarette hanging out of his mouth.

He slowly flicked the button for all of the doors to unlock and soon, every door in the car was open. Miley and Oliver spilled out of the passenger side and Lilly kicked and screamed as one of the bigger guys pulled her out of backseat.

"Leave us alone!" Lilly shrieked, kicking and flailing as much as she could.

It didn't help though, this guy was huge. Lilly looked over the car to see two guys scooping Miley and Oliver up and this only produced more adrenaline in her body. Somehow, her fist connected with the creep's nose and he dropped her. She bounced off the ground with great reflexes and bolted for the car, sliding into the driver's seat. She did what she knew how to do which was turn the key and press the gas.

She screamed as the car went flying forward, causing several jerks to jump away. The R means reverse, right? she asked herself as she switched to reverse. She pressed the pedal heavely and went flying backwards. In the ruckus, Miley and Oliver as squeezed out of the evil clutches. Lilly stopped just long enough for them to jump in and close the doors.

"HURRY!" Oliver and Miley screamed as Lilly hit the pedal again.

Lilly drove the car down the path way that lead into the clearing and turned around the corner abruptly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her knuckles were white.

"You're doing great, Lilly, just relax! You're awesome!" she heard Oliver's voice behind her, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, you're doing awesome!" Miley added.

"Slowly take your foot off of the gas pedal...slowly!" Oliver yelled as they screeched to a stop in the middle of the deserted road.

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were wide as Oliver climbed over the other seat and next to her.

"You did great!" Oliver grinned.

Lilly threw her arms around him in relief that he was okay and that they were all okay. Oliver hugged back and Miley couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy.

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't know if Jackson's car has a console, so I added one, ha. It's just to get accross the idea that Miley and Oliver are closer than they were. That kind of thing. 

But anyways.

Do you like? Yes, no? Maybe? Leave your thoughts!


	3. Abortion

Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm trying to catch up on all of my fanfictions. Thanks for reading!

* * *

After the incident in the clearing, the trio had decided that sleeping in a Walgreens parking lot was probably the safer choice. Lily had even gone in and told the manager that her parents wanted to know if it was alright to sleep in the parking lot, so they didn't get the cops called on themselves. Something told them, that would have been bad. 

"You guys, I really gotta pee." Miley said, shaking Oliver's shoulder.

This was the second worst part to being pregnant. She was either throwing up, or peeing all the time. It sucked! All this for five minutes of something that she couldn't even remember!

"So go!" Oliver objected tiredly.

"I don't wanna go alone! What if I get abducted or something like that? Lilly, come with me, please?" Miley begged her blonde friend, squeezing her legs together like she was four.

The only response from Lilly was a loud snore and a grunt. Miley looked at Oliver with a pout.

"Ugh, fine. But don't be a girl and take forever!" Oliver sighed, opening up his door and climbing out of the car.

Miley grinned and jumped out of her side. She ran around the front and grabbed Oliver's hand, running towards the store as fast as she could without looking suspicious. She screeched when she felt her butt vibrating.

"What? What? What is it? What?" Oliver said looking around wildly for the reason Miley screamed.

Miley pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and saw that Jackson's cell phone number was on the caller I.D. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to answer it. If she answered it, Jackson was going to scream at her and tell her how dissapointed he was and that this wasn't what he had in mind. She said and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" she said.

"Miles! Oh my God, you're okay!" Jackson's relieved voice said. "Dad keeps asking me why you left, where you went, what happened! I can't believe you did this, Miles! Are Oliver and Lilly okay?"

"Jackson, they're fine. We're all fine! You didn't tell Daddy the big news, did you? Oh, please, please, please say you didn't!" Miley said.

She knew that when her dad questioned Jackson over and over and over again, he wouldn't take long to crack and pour out everything he knew. Miley knew that if her dad knew about her being pregnant, he wouldn't hesitate to call the cops so that he could find Oliver and kill him with his bare hands.

"No, of course I didn't tell dad! What am I, stupid?" Jackson asked.

Miley remained quiet.

"Never mind, don't answer that. Where are you guys?" Jackson asked.

"I can't tell you! What if dad forces it out of you? Besides, we'll be leaving in two hours. Oliver needs to sleep before he drives again." Miley said, grabbing Oliver's hand and walking towards Walgreens once again. She still had to pee after all.

"Okay well--- Wait! Drives? Oliver's not sixteen yet, he can't drive! He doesn't even have a ca-- Miles. Tell me you didn't!" Jackson said, his voice becoming angrier.

Miley heard the sound of a door opening on the other end of the phone line, what sounded like hurried steps, another door opening, and then a loud gasp.

"Miley, my car! You took my car! Oliver is driving my car! My car! My precious car! Are you kidding me? Miles, I'm gonna kill you!" Jackson was practically yelling.

"Okay, okay, Jackson! Calm down! Your precious car is fine! We aren't even driving with the top down!" Miley said, blinking against the bright lights of the store as she dragged Oliver towards the ladies' room.

"Miles, this is worse than I thought it was!" Jackson sighed.

"Jackson, its not. We're taking good care of your car and we're only driving on the back roads! You're blowing this way out of preportion! Wait here, Oliver." Miley added in a whisper, standing Oliver next to the bathroom door.

Oliver nodded and leaned against the wall as Miley ran into the bathroom, rushing into the nearest stall.

"Jackson, I gotta go." Miley said hurridley.

"Miley, you need to come home. Now!" Jackson said.

"No! Oliver, Lilly, and I are figuring things out. Oliver and I don't even know if we're gonna keep the baby." Miley said, not caring that she was talking on the phone and peeing at the same time.

"Maybe you shouldn't have it! In fact, you should get rid of it now, while its not even a real life yet. Its like a tick at this point."

"What? Get an abortion! No way! Are you kidding? Jackson, that is murder!" Miley said, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she washed her hands.

"Miles, you're fourteen! You're too young to be having sex, let alone getting pregnant and having a kid!" Jackson said.

"Jackson, I'm not getting an abortion, end of story! Its not happening! For---get---it!" Miley said slowly, pushing the button to dry her hands.

"Miles, this is bad! Sneaking off with Oliver, and stealing my car to do it!"

"Jackson, its really not that bad. I mean, you make it sound like Oliver and I are eloping or something, Jackson! Lilly is with us, remember?" Miley objected, walking towards the door.

"Well, who knows what the hell you do with him anymore? God, you didn't even have the brains enough to keep your pants on! None of this would have happened if it hadn't been your stupidity!"

Miley stopped dead, her hand on the doorknob. She couldn't believe he'd actually said that to her. That hurt worse than any insult he'd ever thrown at her in her entire life.

"FUCK YOU, JACKSON!" Miley screamed into her cellphone before slamming it shut with such force that the cover fell off.

Miley immediately started bawling. She collapsed against the wall, holding her head in her hands as she cried into her knees. She heard the door open, but didn't care. Who ever wanted to see miss Miley Stewart bawling her eyes out could see it, she couldn't care less. She was fourteen, pregnant, a run-away, and top it all off, her brother hated her and was probably going to tell her dad everything. Miley didn't look up until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was Oliver she smiled sadly at him, and leaned into him. His arms around her felt comforting and she was glad that he wasn't afraid of coming into the ladies' room. There was a lot she'd discovered about Oliver recently. He could drive, he didn't crack under pressure, he was a good coach, and he smelled great. Miley sighed.

"Jackson wants me to get an abortion." Miley whispered, barely audibly.

She felt Oliver sigh and then he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It really doesn't matter what he wants. It doesn't even matter what I want." he added with a shrug. "It's your choice. It's your body, you decide what to do with it." Oliver said.

Miley nodded. Oliver was right. It was completely up to her. It was her body, her baby, and her choice. Well, obviously, Oliver contributed to the baby part, but over all, this was Miley's decision to make. She just didn't know how she was gonna make it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was thrown open and Lilly was standing there, crying and breathing heavily. She swallowed roughly before taking a deep breath and attempting to explain to them why she wasin such a state.

"You guys! I almost died!" Lilly gasped breathlessly.

"What? What happened?" Oliver and Miley jumped up and rushed over to Lilly.

Lilly wasn't a drama queen. She wasn't one to make up stories like this, and she wasn't one to be able to fake cry. She was a horrible actress.

"Lilly, what happened?" Oliver said, putting his hands on Lilly's shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"I was sleeping...and someone knocked...on the window...and...he just...pointed a gun...at my head and...stole...stole the car!"

* * *

Uh-oh. What are they going to do now? 

Review to find out!


End file.
